The Best Beach Trip Ever!
by scissorhands101
Summary: The gang all goes on a beach trip! Nick/Jess Winston/OC Schmidt/CeCE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl.

"I am so excited for our first beach trip together!" Jess said in a sing song voice.

"Jess its no big deal." Nick said. He looked exhausted and, had been taking late shifts at the bar. He may have looked tired but he wasn't going to tell anyone how excited he was to go to the beach with Jess.

"I am totally going to totally pick up some hot chicks at the beach." Schmidt said with a cocky grin. Winston gave him a fist bump with respect.

"Oh Schmidt, I forgot to tell you CeCe will be joining us at the beach later. She has to go to a photo shoot first."  
>"You know maybe I could hold off on the chicks."<br>" You know what? Schmidt can attempt to get CeCe all to himself. I just want to find a new girl." Winston told them.

They all got in Jess' car and got ready for a 3 hour beach trip. Jess decided she wanted to listen to her Michael Buble on the way to the beach. So far, it had been 2 hours of a Michael Buble Christmas. They repeated the CD 3 times already.

"Jess, can we please listen to something else?" Nick was almost yelling.

"Sorry, Mr. Grumpy Face my but, no. My She and Him CD is for the ride back.

Nick did a turtle face but kept quiet. Finally after four and a half times of a Michael Buble Christmas they were finally there.

"So guys what do you want to do first?"

"I am going to go hit it off with that lovely group of ladies." Winston said and, then, walked away to go talk to some very attractive females.

"Yeah, Jess I am going to go get a tan until CeCe gets here." Schmidt took off his shirt and walked around to find a place to tan.

"So Nick, I guess its just you and me for now."

"Yay."


	2. Winston and the new Girl

"Well, hello ladies." Winston said in his smoothest voice.

"Hi." A beautiful thin red head said. She had wavy red hair, was tan, and had on a wavy yellow sundress. The thing that amazed him most was her lovely green eyes. She was standing next to another girl who was pretty but, compared to her friend, she did not have a chance.

"I am Winston."

"I am Dahlia and this is my friend Della."Della noticed that Dahlia like was massaging her hand with her thumb. She always did this when she liked a guy. Laila gave a smirk and said "I have to go." She left Winston and Dahlia alone.

"So Winston, that's a nice name."

"Thanks, my parents named me that after my dad. He was a great man."

"I bet he was."

"So Dahlia what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to paint. I absolutely love painting! I also play basketball in my free time."

"Really? I love basketball!"  
>"No way!"<p>

"Maybe we could play together some time?"

"I would love that."

"Would you like to get a smoothie?"  
>"That sounds wonderful."<p>

They both walked hand in hand to the smoothie bar.

"Hi, welcome to the True Be Smoothie. What can I get you?"  
>"I will get a Strawberry Splash and for my lady she will have a…"<br>"The same please."

"Okay, it will come out in a few minutes." The waiter wrote down their order and walked away.

"Hey, Dahlia I just have to tell the waiter something really quick."

"Ok."

Winston got up and whispered something to their waiter. Then, he came back with a grin on his face.

Within minutes the waiter came a large Strawberry Splash and two straw.

"I thought we both got separate smoothies." Dahlia said with a confused look.

"Wow! What a crazy random happenstance!" Winston exclaimed.

"Is it ok with you if we share?"

"Yeah, it sounds perfect!" Dahlia said with a smile.


	3. Schmidt and CeCe

Schmidt was just at the beach getting his tan on. Then, he saw a beautiful young woman. It was CeCe.

"Hey, CeCe!"

"Oh, hey Schmidt. Jess told me I would find you here."

"So you chose to come and see me."

"No, I just could obviously tell Nick wanted some alone time with Jess. He might finally make his move."

"So, you noticed it too?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"CeCe, I was just getting my tan on. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah."

CeCe took off her jacket and shorts to reveal and brown and pink polka dot bathing suit. She looked hot!

"So, lovely weather were having." Schmidt said awkwardly.

"It's alright." CeCe said.

"So Cece are you dating anyone?"

"No but, there is this guy that I kind of like."

"I wish I was him." Schmidt whispered.

"What?" CeCe looked at him.

"It's just that I will always be fat Schmidt."  
>"Look, Schmidt I don't let my guard down like this often but, you will find a great girl one day. I also, bet that you would have been the cutest little chubby kid."<p>

A giant smile came across Schmidt's face. Suddenly, he felt as though his past as fat Schmidt didn't seem so bad.

For the second time ever, they held hands.

**Authors Note: The next chapter will be a big Nick/Jess pairing and will probably be uploaded in a day or two.**


	4. Nick and Jess

**Authors Note: Paul and Jess weren't dating in this story. Also my next story will be about how Jess and Nick get drunk together.**

"Nick, how about we sit here?"

"Uh, okay Jess."

They lay down there striped beach blankets and a bag with snacks for if they got hungry.

"I am sitting on the beach with Nick! Yeah! We are going to have the best beach trip ever!" Jess sang.

Nick looked at her.

"Nick! Hottie tommotie! What do I do?" Jess asked nervously. He is walking towards us!

"Hi, I am Paul."

"I am Nick." Nick said with anger in his eyes.  
>"Okay, hi Nick." Paul turned to Jess.<p>

"I don't remember catching your name."  
>"It's Jess!" Jess said excitedly.<p>

"Jess I think I am going to go back there, to look at those rocks. Nick got up and walked away.

Jess thinking that it was a way to give her some alone time with Paul was very pleased. Little did she know what Nick was doing behind them. It turns out Nick was mouthing something to Paul.

"You take her with you and I will beat you up tomorrow morning. It will hurt very badly." Nick mouthed to Paul. Then, Nick took his fist and swung it in the air to show Paul how much it would hurt.

"Jess I have got to go. We will never happen."

"Why?" Jess looked a little sad.

"Okay, I will be honest with you. I think your friend Nick kind of has a thing for you." Paul pointed towards Nick who was kicking some rocks.

"Goodbye, Jess."  
>"Bye, Paul."<p>

Nick walked back over to Jess.

"How did it go?"Nick asked.

"He said he didn't want to be with me."  
>"That guy is a jerk. You should waste your time on him. Dating jerks is just a waste of time."<p>

"Yeah, I guess your right. I already had my eye on another guy."  
>Nick looked liked he was going to explode with jealousy.<p>

Jess continued on "He is tall and has great hair. He likes to fix things his own way. And, one thing I like most about him is that he makes an adorable turtle face.

Nick stared at Jess directly in the eyes.

"Jess are you taking about –"

Nick got cut off by Jess who gave him a kiss. It was the best kiss of Nick's life. It was exciting and spontaneous!

"Jess I really like you."

"I like you too Nick."

They cuddled together on Nick's towel.

It turns out though Schmidt and CeCe were watching Jess and Nick from a distance.


End file.
